


He's Leaving Home

by Always_Dreaming



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Bromance, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Always_Dreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani comes to the end of the road and Marc isn’t happy.</p><p>I hope this doesn’t happen next season but I fear it will :-(</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Leaving Home

Marc knocked on the door of Dani’s motorhome, unsure what to expect. After a good few minutes, a sad eyed Dani, his black hair in disarray, answered.

“What do you want?”

 _This isn’t like Dani, he’s normally polite and welcoming. I’ve been into his motorhome numerous times._ “Can I come in?” 

“Sorry. Yes.” He stood to one side, letting Marc pass.

Marc looked around at the mess—unwashed cups and plates sat in and around the sink, clothes were scattered across the seating area, stacks of papers lay on the table. _Normally he keeps this place immaculate—this must be serious._

“So, you’re leaving Repsol?” He hovered by the kitchen.

“Leaving? Yes.”

“Can’t take the heat eh? I’m just too fast for you?” Marc smiled tentatively but Dani frowned.

“What do you want, Marc? I’m busy and I’m not in the mood to be made fun of.”

 _Well done, you prick. You’ve just made him feel worse._ “No, no! I’m not here to make fun. I don’t want you to leave, why do you have to go?”

“Because my services are—” Dani made air quotes. “—no longer required.”

“What? But you’ve done so much for Repsol! For ten years! They’re stupid!”

“But I never won the title, so I’m off to Suzuki.” He avoided Marc’s eyes.

The younger rider stepped forward. “H-have you been—crying?”

“No!” he snapped and turned away to the large holdall he was packing.

Marc paused, thinking. “So who’s your new team mate?”

“Aleix Espargaro.”

“I hate him already! For taking my best friend away.” 

Dani turned back, with a little smile. “Am I your best friend then?”

“Of course! That dickhead Espargaro. He can’t ride, he always looks like he’s facing the wrong way. I’ll never speak to him again.” He posed, clenching his fists, but kept an eye on his team mate. His team mate for the next few months, anyway.

Dani’s smile grew. “Not jealous are you?”

“Of course! You’re cheating on me with some Suzuki no hoper!” Marc couldn’t prevent a laugh escaping his lips. “My heart is broken.” He clutched at his chest.

“It’s a marriage of convenience, don’t worry.” Dani grinned, stepping up to him. “I promise I’ll think of you when we’re racing, not him.” He hugged Marc and they were both giggling.

“And if you’re fighting for the championship, I’ll always let you through.”

Dani stiffened in his arms and said in a rather muffled voice against him, “What do you mean IF? I’ll always be fighting for the championship. I don’t need favours from people.”

 _I’ve upset him again! No!_ “Oh yes, of course, I—I mean—”

Dani laughed. “Gotcha.” He stepped back, smiling. 

“Can’t you come for one drink? You can do the packing later.” Marc smiled back, but there was sadness in his heart.

Dani looked at the chaos around the room. “I can leave it, I guess.”

As they were going down the steps of the motorhome, ironically Aleix and Pol Espargaro were walking by. Aleix stepped towards the Repsol riders.

“Hey,” he said, looming over them both. “Dani, we must—”

Marc glared at him and took Dani’s arm. “Not now, we’re busy.” He pushed past Aleix, elbowing him without Dani seeing, which left the taller Spaniard staring after them with his mouth open, and his brother frowning. They looked like a pair of gargoyles.

Dani was laughing as they walked away. “You’re such a child sometimes.”

“That’s why you love me.” Marc put his arm round his friend’s shoulders.

“Where are we going?”

“To the new Red Bull hospitality area. No Suzuki riders allowed in there.” He led Dani towards the large building, its metal sides gleaming in the light of the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Well I'm pleased to announce that this DIDN'T happen. Obviously Marc elbowing Aleix did the trick of keeping Dani at Honda :)))


End file.
